The Legend Of Kagome:Tessusaiga Of Time
by Fourth Child of Destiny
Summary: A story based on the popular anime Inuyasha and the N64 game,The Legend Of Zelda:Ocarina Of Time.Join Inuyasha & Myouga as they try to save Japan from the evil demon,Naraku!InuKag in later chapters!I'm rewritting the story.READ & REVIEW!Update by 8.10.05
1. Character Introduction

**Here's the REAL**

-Character Introduction-

Link: A young boy who is called to save Hyrule.

**Weapons: **His demon powers, Slinkshot, Boomerang, Goshinboku Sword/Shield, Deku Nuts _(Paralyze upon impact) _

This role will be played by Inuyasha. 

_He is 10 during the first half of the storyline._

Zelda: The princess of Hyrule.

**Weapons: **None at the moment.

This role will be played by Kagome.

_Kagome is princess and heir to the Shikon No Tama. The Shikon No Tama represents the Triforce. The Shikon No Tama holds the balance in the world and it purifies evil. She is 9 during the first half of the story line._

Saria: Link's childhood friend.

**Weapons**: She doesn't appear much during the first half of the storyline but, she'll play an important role during the second half of the storyline.

This role will be played by Sango.

_She will be 10 during the first half of the storyline._

Kokiri Tree- Protector of all Hyrule.

**Weapons:** Can use magic, Healing powers.

This tree plays the role of the Goshinboku (God Tree) in the Inuyasha series.

_He is around a millennium old._

Navi- Link's guide.

**Weapons:** Unlimited intelligence.

This role will be played by Myouga.

_He is around 500 years old. He gives advice to Inuyasha and helps him through his quest.  
_

Leader of the Kokiri Tribe- He's the leader and he controls everyone and everything in the Kokiri settlement.

**Weapons-** A spear and Deku Nuts

This role will be played by Kouga.

Ganondorf: Ruler of the Gerudo's, the bandit/desert people.

**Weapons: **Demon powers, warrior skills, black magic. He has a lot of influence through the lands

This role will be played by Naraku.

_The bold, fearless leader. The definition of evil. This guy is pure, evil genius. He wants to take over Feudal Japan and control the Shikon No Tama. He is about 40 years old._

Darunia: Ruler of the Gorons, the mountain people.

**Weapons: **Inhuman strength, Kazaana _(Wind Void)_

This role will be played by Miroku.

_In this story, the Gorons are human. He's the Guardian of the Goron's Ruby, the Second Spiritual Stone. He'll be 125, but still look as young as ever._

Impa: A warrior, Zelda's caretaker; served as a spy under King Sesshoumaru.

**Weapons: **Fighting skills, daggers, warrior magic

This role will be played by Kaede.

_Kaede is about thirty years old in this story._

Ruto: Princess of the Zora's, the water people. She's the Guardian of the Zora's Sapphire, the Third and last of the Spiritual Stones.

**Weapons: **Basic Zora magic.

This role will be played by Kikyo.

_Zora's are not fish here; normal people but with the agility to swim faster and hold their breath underwater._

Malon: A farmer girl, who gives Epona to Link.

**Weapons: **None.

This role is played by Rin.

_Instead of giving Inuyasha a horse, she'll give him Kirara (the cat demon)._

King of Hyrule: Self explanatory.

**Weapons: **Demon attributes, swordplay.

This role will be played by Sesshoumaru.

_OOC, I know, being Kagome's father and all, but I thought he was perfect for the part. You'll see him fighting to the finish on the last chapters._

The Bird Sisters: The last Boss in the Spirit Temple.

**Weapons:** Fire Sister has Element of Fire and Ice Sister has Element of Ice. Simple enough? When they fuse together they become a fire breathing Ice Queen (which means they fuse as one and combine their powers.) They're a couple of hundred years old. They'll be here on the second half of the storyline.  
Kagura will be the Fire Sister and Kanna the Ice Sister.

Mr. Ingo- He works in Lon Lon Ranch; he's the quiet, mysterious type. He claims that one day he'll be the boss around, instead of Malon's father. Looks can be deceiving. . .

**Weapons: **None.

This role will be played by Jaken.

------------------------------------

-Fourth Child of Destiny-

7/2/05


	2. Of Guiding Protectors and Foretelling Ni...

Hello everyone! I've decided I'm going to rewrite The Legend of Kagome! I'm just going to add some things and take out others. I hope you enjoy the re-writing version as much as the first one!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately Zelda and Inuyasha DO NOT belong to me. So don't sue!**

The Legend of Kagome: Tessusaiga of Time (Rewritten)

Chapter One: Of Guiding Protectors and Foretelling Nightmares

This is but one of the legends of which the people speak…

Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land, blessed with green forests, clear rivers, and peace. But one day a demon of great evil tried to take the golden power for himself. With the strength at his command, he spread darkness and discord on the small kingdom.

But when all seemed lost and the hour of doom approached, a boy of red clothes put a stop to the great demon. Where did the boy come from? Nobody knows . . .

There, in that kingdom, there lay an enchanted forest . . .

It was called the Goshinboku Forest in which lived the forest children, magical creatures who had their own guiding fairy or demon flea, the wisest of all demons.

But there was a boy who had neither a fairy nor a demon flea.

The Chosen One was tossing and turning. He was having a nightmare...

Dream Sequence

He was in front of a palace. Then, all of the sudden, a horse raced by. He saw a woman mounting the horse and holding what seemed to be a young girl. The young girl reminded him of a long lost childhood friend. She had beautiful grey eyes, and auburn hair.

Then all of the sudden a horse charged for him. Its rider was a man with long, black hair and black eyes. His eyes. They were so empty, so vacant, like a huge black hole sucking you inside. The man raised his sword, ready to strike, but before he delivered the blow the boy woke up . . .

"Myouga, where art thou? Come."

A demon flea jumped up the God Tree's branches. "I am here, great Goshinboku." He said in his deep, wise voice.

Myouga could feel the tree smiling. "You are always running away. I need you to listen carefully." The wind rustled its branches, the gusts ripping away the delicate leaves on the top of the millennia-old tree.

"Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this time realm . . ." Myouga nodded. "Yes, my God Tree. There seems to be a stillness that takes over the entire forest." The tiny flea could imagine his companion nodding also. "Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our lands of Japan. For so long, The Goshinboku Forest, the source of life has stood as a barrier, maintaining the order of this realm. But the evil surrounding us is strong. Before this power, my own is nothing."

Myouga's eyes flew wide open. "M-my God Tree . . . it is time?"

"The time has come to awake your **real **lords', Inutashio's son. The youth whose destiny is to lead Japan to justice and truth . . . Myouga, go now! Find our young hanyou and guide him to me. I fear I do not have much time left."

Myouga bowed and wiped the small tears away. "Yes, my God Tree. Right away."


	3. Of a Demon's Story and Mutual Hate

**Disclaimer-If I've told you once, I've told you twice. Inuyasha and Zelda DO NOT BELONG TO ME! throws readers off a cliff Oops! -**

_**The Legend of Kagome: Tessusaiga of Time (Rewritten)**_

**Chapter 2: Of a Demon's Story and Mutual Hate**

"Wake up young one!" Myouga called, jumping about the boy's body.

"Ugggh . . . Sango, go 'way . . ." a sleepy voice muttered.

"Please, you must wake up, milord!" Myouga called out. He stopped. Looked around. No one in sight . . . he hastily picked a spot from the boy's neck and sucked the blood.

_SLAP!_

Inuyasha jumped from the bed as soon as he realized that someone was in his room, **_on his neck. _**He looked at his hand. Poor Myouga was splattered on his palm. Inuyasha looked down, and then around his house trying to find whoever was calling to him. Then he realized that the demon flea was the speaker. He hastily picked him up from his hand.

"Uh . . . sorry about that." Inuyasha muttered, still half-asleep.

"No need to apologize Chosen One. My name is Myouga, a humble demon flea, at your service."

"Chosen One? Not to be rude or anything, but . . ."

Before Inuyasha could ask, Myouga answered his unasked question:

"I was sent by The Great God Tree to search for you. He is need of your assistance and I am to lead you to the Goshinboku Clearing."

Inuyasha was confused. "The God Tree wants to see me?" Myouga noticed and added quickly:

"Let me tell you my story, young one. I was a Gerudo living in Gerudo Valley. Our leader, Naraku, was a rather ambitious man who only wanted power and rupees. I am sure you know the story of the Shikon No Tama. There is nothing more than he desired. One day, while I was keeping guard of Yura Gate, I saw Naraku beating one of the guards."

"Yura is our leader, also. All our guards are women, so I couldn't control myself. I . . . attacked him. Hit him with a pretty good left jab. The worst mistake we Gerudos can ever make, hit our leaders that is. He turned me into this. A demon flea. Hard to believe I was once human, isn't it?"

Inuyasha was amazed. This flea had once been human, huh? Myouga smiled a bit and Inuyasha noticed. He smiled back awkwardly.

"Are you willing to help The God Tree, Chosen One?" Myouga asked, standing up and dusting his clothes.

"Of course I am; for the Youkai's Honor and The God Tree's name."

Inuyasha suddenly frowned. Naraku. That reminded him of something. He automatically thought of the Black Warrior in his nightmare. He suddenly shivered. Thinking of his nightmare made his hairs stand on edge. Myouga noticed this quickly and asked:

"What's wrong young one?"

"Naraku. That just triggers something in my head. Something unpleasant. Hatred, sorrow."

Myouga nodded in understanding. He knew that the Chosen One would know about Lord Naraku. His dreams had shown him the future. It would happen. One day or another. But they could not tell him he was having prophesies. He was too young; the boy would not understand. Myouga's train of thoughts was cut short when a voice echoed through the silence:

"INUYASHA! COME DOWN!"

"Sango!" Inuyasha whispered to himself. "I'd almost forgot about her!"

Inuyasha quickly went down his tree house's stairs and ran to meet with Sango.

"Ah, good morning Sango." He said, blushing. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. By the way..."

But Inuyasha didn't get to hear the rest of her question. She noticed Myouga and rambled on and on about him getting a demon flea at last. But Inuyasha wasn't listening. He was thinking about Lord Naraku.

_Hatred . . . sorrow. _

Those emotions troubled him. How could he hate someone he hadn't even met? He felt thirst for revenge. Inuyasha shrugged that feeling off. He had to focus on his mission: Get to the God Tree's Clearing. That was top priority.

"Inuyasha? Earth to Inuyasha! Is there someone **in** there!"

Inuyasha quickly woke up from his thoughts. He nodded and scratched his head in embarrassment:

"Sorry Sango. I'm not really myself today."

"That's all right. I've got to get going anyway. See you later Inuyasha!"

"Bye Sango!"

Inuyasha saw her run away and he shook his head. "Should we get going Myouga?" he asked his new companion.

"I believe so. But I've been rude, milord! I haven't even asked your name yet!" Myouga said, knowing well the boy's name and past.

"The name's Inuyasha . . ."

Dictionary:

Gerudo- Race of humans that live on Gerudo Valley, Japan's Desert, where smugglers live. They're a race of red, long hair, black eyes, and tanned skin. Their male leader's name is Naraku. The female leader's name is Yura. She is guardian of Gerudo's Spirit Temple.

**New Character!**

Nabooru: She is the guardian of the Spirit Temple. She is also a leader of the Gerudo Tribe.

**Weapons:** Expertisein long range weapons.

This role will be played by Yura.

_She's not evil in this story._


	4. Of a Sword Mission and Wolf Problems

I'm rewriting a lot of these chapters today, but only because I'll be gone for camp all week.

**Disclaimer: **

**Inuyasha: NOT MINE! **

**Zelda: NOT MINE! **

**200 years later **

**Nope, they still aren't mine. But, guess what? They aren't yours either.**

_**The Legend of Kagome: Tessusaiga of Time (Rewritten)**_

**Chapter Three- Of a Sword Mission and Wolf Problems  
**

Inuyasha walked around the small town. A few people said hello, other's smiled. Today seemed like a busy day, everyone was going up and down. _"Phew." _Inuyasha thought, as he got closer to the entrance to the clearing. _"It's a good thing I don't have to work today!"_

Inuyasha spoke up. "Myouga, we're almost there . . ."

A voice called him. "Where are you going, mutt face?"

Inuyasha halted.

"Great." Inuyasha thought as he turned around. "Just what I needed." He muttered, sulking a bit.

"And where are you going?" a demanding voice said.

"None of your business, you wimpy wolf!"

Kouga snorted. "You were headed for the clearing. I saw you."

"Fine, I was. **So what? **For your information I was sent by the Great God Tree. So if I could be excused..." Inuyasha began walking again.

Kouga got into his way again. Inuyasha growled. "Whoa, now wait a minute. You mean to tell me that the God Tree sent you there?"

Inuyasha nodded and Kouga started to laugh. He fell to the floor in laughter. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in sarcasm.

_"Man, and I thought I was immature."_ Inuyasha thought. "What's so funny, wolf?"

He got laughter in response. Inuyasha's eyebrow almost reached his hair.

"Well Myouga, I really hope this isn't your idea of a good time"

Myouga chuckled.

"Even if you were summoned," Kouga said as he stood up from the ground, drying his tears of laughter, "you don't even have a sword. What are you planning to fight with? A **stick**?"

He laughed at his own joke. Inuyasha growled in annoyance. Myouga's eye was twitching. Probably from Kouga's lack of brains, Inuyasha thought.

"Fine, fine I'll get a sword. Anything else, mangy wolf?"

Kouga closed his eyes for a second. "Now that you mention it, you'll need a shield too. You weren't planning to go to the clearing without a shield, right?"

Inuyasha just turned away and left.

_"God! Stupid annoying wolf!" _Inuyasha thought, scowling by now.

"Well Lord Inuyasha, shall we look for a sword now?" Myouga asked, a tone of humor in his voice.

"Sure. I can ask the Know-it-All Brothers for its location. We can buy a shield in the shop."

"Marvelous, then. That's a marvelous plan!"

They went to the shop and bought a shield with rupees Inuyasha had collected from various jobs. They then walked to the Know-It-All Brothers house. It was up a small hill. It was Inuyasha's favorite to lie on at night.

"Hello Inuyasha!" Leon said as he dusted a bookshelf. "What brings you around here, my small friend?"

"Hello Leon. I was wondering if you could answer me a question?"

As soon as those words slipped out of Inuyasha's mouth he mentally kicked himself. **Hard.**

He said the "q" word. Right then, the three brothers started arguing about who was going to answer him.

"Stop!" Inuyasha shouted.

The three brothers stopped fighting. They looked around, obviously ashamed of their behavior.

"We're sorry Inuyasha. Now what was your doubt?"

"Well Leon, I was wondering where I might find a sword."

"That's simple enough Inuyasha. You should go down to the fields. You'll find a hole in the mountain. There's a passageway there. There's tale of a legendary sword there. Folk say you have to be very brave to actually **SEE** the passageway." He added this as an afterthought.

Inuyasha thanked the brothers and left quickly. He ran to the fields and found out he could see the passageway. It was just the right size for him to crouch through. Once he was on the other side he looked around. There was lots of grass and weeds. He found a treasure chest in an opening in the ground. He opened it and found a sword with a ruby, an emerald, and a sapphire placed on it. He played with it for a while, swinging it, and striking trees. He liked the feel of the sword on his hand. He stored it in his tunic, adjusted his shield, which was placed on his back, and left outside. He reached the clearing and cleared his throat.

"Oh, Kouga!" Inuyasha sang in a teasing tone.

"Well if it isn't dog-breath . . . "

He noticed that Inuyasha had both a sword and shield. He frowned and his disappointment was shown Inuyasha grinned. He won.

"Well I supposed I have to let you pass."

Kouga got out of the way and Inuyasha passed. "_Yup, today is a good day. I beat Kouga and I did it; I'm going to see the God Tree!" _He jumped in the air in happiness.

-----------------------------------

-Fourth Child of Destiny-

7/2/05


	5. Of a Triforce and The Shikon No Tama

**Disclaimer: Zelda and Co. belong to a magic little gaming company called Nintendo. Rumiko Takahashi, drawing genius extraordinaire is owner of Inuyasha. So I owe nothing.**

_**The Legend of Kagome: Tessusaiga of Time (Rewritten)**_

**Chapter 5: Of a Triforce, a Shikon No Tama and Three Magic Jewels**

Inuyasha was proud. He had made it. And he wasn't going to disappoint The God Tree. When he was reaching the clearing, Myouga stopped him. "Halt for a moment, Lord Inuyasha."

"What's wrong, Myouga?" Inuyasha complained

"Before you see The God Tree, I want you to be prepared for what you're going to see. The God Tree is not well. Be ready." Myouga responded sadly.

Inuyasha walked to the clearing. Before him he saw something he was never going to forget. The God Tree. Was that The God Tree! It looked _so weak, so fragile_.

"Is that really you God Tree?" Inuyasha asked, his voice quivering with fear and concern.

"Yes, young Inuyasha. Although you have seen this terrible ordeal, I hope you won't be too sad. You must not be sad, for Destiny has arranged this to happen. Good is the result of something bad." The Goshinboku spoke.

"Who did this to you?"

"Why don't you sit down child? I will tell you the story."

"The Gerudo's Leader, Naraku, did this to me. I know you have heard of him. The traveler from faraway lands came here demanding the Kokiri's Emerald. I refused. He cursed me." He paused.

"He is an evil demon, greedy and powerful. He desires the Shikon No Tama more than anything in the world. I am sure you know the story of the Shikon No Tama. Millions of years ago, before anything were created, there existed 3 mikos: Farore the goddess of Courage, Din the goddess of Power, and Naryu the goddess of Wisdom."

"Din created the red earth, with canyons and mountains. Naryu then gave the spirit of law. Farore, with her fair wisdom, created the life forms that inhabit the earth." Myouga spoke up. The God Tree continued.

"Together they purified our world and created a beautiful place. As they left for the Heavens, their task done, they left the Shikon No Tama at the Sacred Realm. They broke it into 3 mayor pieces and gave it to The Guardians of the World. The Kokiri's Emerald, which stores all innocence and keeps the forest alive, was given to me. "

"The Zora's Sapphire was given to Jabba, the guardian spirit of water. It holds purity and peace and keeps all waters clean. Last, but certainly not least, we have the Goron's Ruby. It was given to Darunia, the guardian of all innocent. It holds all strength and will and keeps the volcano in slumber. The Temple of Time is the point where the beholder of the Three Sacred Jewels joins the fragments and opens the gate to the Shikon No Tama. It is said there is a well there."

"But God Tree, isn't Shikon No Tama supposed to mean Holder Of The Four Souls?"

"Yes, it does. The fourth and last of the Jewels would be the Triforce. As the name indicates, they are three: The Triforce of Power, the Triforce of Wisdom, and the Triforce of Courage. Naraku has the Triforce of Power, the Miko Princess of Japan has the Triforce of Wisdom, and the legendary hero has the Triforce of Courage. Only time will show the Chosen Ones. We must wait for it."

-------------------------------

-Fourth Child of Destiny-

7/2/05


	6. Of a Cursed Tree & Spider Confrontations

A quick reminder: **Don't forget to review, please.**

Here's the **Enemy Dictionary:**

--

1. **Deku Baba**: A flower pod that bites. Its bite is poisonous.

2. **Deku Sprout**: A wood monster that shoots Deku Nuts. Always hides in a giant flower for protection. Only way to defeat it is to hit it with the Slingshot.

3. **Gold Skulltula**: Spider. Can only be killed with Slingshot. Avoid them.

4.** Big** **Skulltula**: Big Spider, whose backside looks like a face. It swings and charges. Can only be defeated by striking it with a sword on its soft, unprotected belly.

5. **Skullwalltulas**: Usually hang around vines. You can try to avoid them, but if you cross their line of vision they will knock you down. Best if you kill them with the Slingshot.

6. **Gohma**: Baby spiders that tackle their prey. If you confront them, keep a safe distance, stepping away when their eyes turn red.

--

**_Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Zelda are not mine . . . yet._**

--

**The Legend of Kagome: Tessusaiga of Time: Rewritten**

--

**_Chapter 7: Of a Cursed God Tree and Spider Confrontations  
_**

**--**

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. "But God Tree, isn't Shikon No Tama supposed to mean Holder of the Four Souls?"

"Yes, it does. The fourth and last of the Jewels would be the Triforce. As the name indicates, they are three: The Triforce of Power, the Triforce of Wisdom, and the Triforce of Courage. Naraku has the Triforce of Power, the Miko Princess of Japan has the Triforce of Wisdom, and the legendary hero has the Triforce of Courage. Only time will show the Chosen Ones. We must wait for it."

The boy stood up. "What do you want me to do God Tree?"

"Young one, you must beat the curse inside of me."

"I'll do it!"

The God Tree's trunk spilt in half, an opening just the boy's size. Inuyasha entered The God Tree's Core. As soon as he entered, a Deku Baba launched at him. His quick reflexes saved him. He quickly took his shield out and blocked it. He took his sword and slashed the opponent in half. It's opened pod revealed a Deku Nut. Inuyasha took the nut and stored it in his tunic.

He found a vine and climbed to the top. Inuyasha ran around the second floor, jumping where there were gaps. He found a wooden chest. He opened it and found a map of the dungeon.

"This should be useful." Myouga said.

Inuyasha walked down the dark hallway and saw a wooden door. It opened by itself. As soon as he entered, steel bars enclosed the door. _He was trapped!_ A Deku Sprout came out from its flower. He wasted no time in shooting Deku Nuts. Inuyasha quickly took out his shield and blocked the hits.

"You must reflect its bullets back at him, Lord Inuyasha!" Myouga called, and then quickly ran off.

"Hey, come back here, you coward!" Inuyasha shouted, as he evaded the attacks. He looked for an opening. _Left!_ He dived to his left, and watched as the bullet skived off his shield and straight into the Deku Sprout.

The Deku Sprout started wobbling from side to side. Inuyasha quickly grabbed its head.

"Mercy Master! I'll give you a useful hint if you spare me!"

Inuyasha tossed him back onto the floor. "What's the hint?"

"You'll never be able to defeat my brother's ahead if you don't know the order of hits! **2 . . . . 3 . . . 1 . . . twenty-three is number one**. Do you still think I'm a traitor?"

As he left, Inuyasha made a mental note to remember the numerical order. The steel bars were lifted and Inuyasha went to the next room. There was nothing there but a wooden chest. He kicked it open and found a Slingshot. He aimed at the ceiling, where a ladder laid stuck .It clattered down to the floor and Inuyasha used it to get to the second floor of the room.

There was a huge vine ladder. Inuyasha saw 3 Golden Skullwalltulas. He took his Slingshot and aimed. He shot two in one hit, but missed once on the third. When he was sure that none were left, he started climbing the vine ladder. When he got to the top, Myouga shouted:

"Look out, Lord Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha ducked. A Big Skulltula swung and almost hit him. He took out his shield and covered himself. The Skulltula did not charge at him. Carefully, with his shield still protecting him, he approached the spider. He took his sword out. The spider turned to the side and exposed its soft belly. Inuyasha saw the chance and took it. He swung at it with his sword and killed the spider.

"Thanks for leaving me alone, Myouga- Jiji." Inuyasha said rudely, as he sheathed his sword.

"I was just . . . never mind." Myouga replied. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and took a door westward of the room he was in. There was a switch, three pillars, and a wooden chest on the far side of the room. He stepped on the switch and the pillars rose up. Inuyasha jumped to the other side, using the pillars as platforms and opened the chest to find a compass. As he jumped on the first pillar, he felt the ground below him shake.

"The pillars, Lord Inuyasha! We'll be stuck here!" Myouga shouted. Inuyasha jumped to the second one, almost tripping in the process. He jumped from the platform to the cliff, clinging to the edge. He pulled himself up and looked back. The floor had disappeared. _Lucky me._

He left the room and walked to the center of where he had been before. There was a huge gap in the middle, draped with webs. He was high enough to see in great detail the first floor. There on the floor was a huge spider web. It covered an opening in the floor.

"Should I jump, Myouga?"

"I believe that is what we're supposed to do."

"Here goes nothing!"

Inuyasha took off his hat. He stored Myouga in there, adjusted his hat so Myouga wouldn't fall, and jumped off the platform. He fell with enough speed and force to break the web. He fell deeper and deeper.

_Splash!_

He plummeted down into a small lake. He made it to the surface and took a deep breath. He swam to shore. Inuyasha looked around. There was a water gate on the north wall, a ledge, and a giant wall of ivy. He was careful to avoid the Deku Baba. He took out his sword and performed a parry. The Deku Baba shot out a Deku Stick. There was a lit torch and a spider web covering a door.

"Simple enough . . ." Inuyasha though out loud as he lit the Deku Stick and tossed the stick towards the web. It burned and the door was revealed. Inuyasha took his hat off and Myouga jumped out.

"Perfect, if I may say so Lord Inuyasha."

Inuyasha went on to the next room. Steel bars covered the doors. It looked like a normal room to him. But both doors we're covered with steel bars. There had to be something in the room. He looked around. Then he noticed an unusual figure. There on the wall was a gold eye placed. The pupil was open. He took out his Slingshot and took aim. He hit the eye and the eye's pupil closed.

Another Deku Sprout came out. Inuyasha didn't have time to cover himself. He got hit with a Deku Nut. He was temporally paralyzed. He tried to move, but he couldn't. The effect went away and Inuyasha made his move. He took his Slingshot and in the blink of an eye, he already had hit the Deku Sprout. It seemed like the Deku Sprout had nothing important to say. He quickly escaped in fright and left behind more Deku Nuts. _Whatever's in here,_ Inuyasha thought, _has to be a giant spider_. _What else could have created so much spider web?_ He moved to the next room.

He saw a ledge on the opposite end of the room, in between there was water. He saw a spiked log and a platform that moved from one side to another. If he tried to climb the platform he wouldn't make it to the other side without getting killed by the spikes. The water level was too low to climb to the opposite ledge. He dived into the water and looked around. There was a switch just past the log. He swam down and pushed it. The water level went down. He cruised down the log, climbed onto the moving platform and jumped to the other side. He took the door in front of him.

It was a circular room. He saw three Gohma larvae hanging from the ceiling. He took out his Slingshot and killed two.

"Damn! Of all the times for me to **have** to sneeze . . ." he cursed lowly.

_Achoo!_

The remaining larvae began to squirm. Its inhabitant broke out of the shell and dropped down to the floor. Inuyasha took out his shield and stood his ground. The spider approached him. Inuyasha crouched quietly and without making any sudden movements. The spider's eye turned red.

"That can't be a good sign, Lord Inuyasha."

"It isn't."

The spider charged at Inuyasha. He blocked it and jumped sideways. The spider was distracted with the sudden movement. Inuyasha took out his Slingshot and aimed for its eye. The spider turned and Inuyasha shot the seed. It missed by centimeters. But the spider wasn't happy at all. It got agitated and charged again. Inuyasha did a back-flip and the spider lost its balance. It fell sideways. _Now's my chance_, Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha took out his sword and slashed through the spider. Inuyasha panted. Suddenly, the spider started shrieking. Inuyasha covered his ears. It was really high-pitched. Suddenly a loud, groaning sound was heard.

"So, my suspicions were right. There really is a giant spider here. It's probably their mother."

"The only question is Lord Inuyasha . . . how many children** ARE** there?"

"What do you say we go and find out?" Inuyasha smirked.

They walked to the other room.

--

I hope you liked the variations. Thank you for reading!

Fourth Child of Destiny

7/12/05


	7. Of a Number Assignment and Spider Flesh

Here's the **Japanese Vocabulary:**

1. **Jiji**: A disrespecting way to say 'grandpa'.

2. **Arigato**: Thanks.

--

**Disclaimer:** Nope, Zelda and Inuyasha aren't mine. I just own a bird and a pair of socks.

--

**_The Legend of Zelda: Tessusaiga of Time: Rewritten_**

**--**

**Chapter 10: Of a Number Assignment and Spider Flesh**

--

"So, my suspicions were right. There really is a giant spider here. It's probably their mother."

"The only question is Lord Inuyasha . . . how many children** ARE** there?"

"What do you say we go and find out?" Inuyasha smirked.

They walked to the next room. It seemed to be some kind of dark room. In the middle of the room was a very large spider-web. Unfortunately, there wasn't a high platform in which to jump from.

"What is this place?" Inuyasha spoke out loud.

"It seems to be some kind of chamber, Lord Inuyasha." Myouga replied, looking around also.

There seemed to be an unusual amount of torches in the room. He remembered he had a Deku Stick somewhere. He took it out and lit it. He walked over to the edge of the spider-web and dropped the stick.

"Just as I thought."

The web had given away. Inuyasha looked downwards. Everything was dark. He kneeled down and picked up a rock. He let it drop and didn't hear the rock fall to the bottom.

"Should I jump, Myouga?"

"Is there any choice, Lord Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha took off his hat once again, and stored Myouga in it. He adjusted his hat, and prepared to jump.

"3, 2, 1 . . ."

He jumped. The adrenaline was overwhelming. Inuyasha wanted to know what was down there. It seemed to take forever to get down. After a few more seconds, Inuyasha felt himself hit water. He quickly swam upward and breathed deeply, allowing oxygen to reach his lungs. He stayed in the surface for a while, trying to calm down. He swam to shore.

"Inuyasha, look out!"

Inuyasha was hit and the impact pushed him all the way to water again. He hadn't realized that there were three Deku Sprouts prepared to attack. Inuyasha took out his Slingshot, aimed, and hit one of them.

"Bulls-eye!"

But the Deku Sprout hadn't received any damaged.

"What the . . .?"

"Milord, the Sprout seems unaffected by your Slingshot!" Myouga shouted. Then he jumped away.

"Come back here!" Inuyasha called out, almost catching Myouga. The little flea slipped out of his fingers and hopped far away.

"Wait a second!" Inuyasha remembered the Deku Sprout he had fought earlier, "2, 3, 1 . . . Twenty-three is number one! That's it!"

He aimed at what he thought was the second Deku Sprout.

_Here goes nothing_, he thought. He released the seed. It hit the target and paralyzed it. He did the same with the other two.

"Yes! That was close!"

"Well done, milord!" Myouga said, still frightened from his hiding spot. Inuyasha glared daggers at him. "Coward." He said coolly. 

He approached the place where the three Deku Sprouts had been. He searched the area for anything out of place. He then heard a noise. He quickly took out his sword and his shield and waited patiently.

"I thought I might see you around here."

A red spider, rather larger than the last one, was looking at Inuyasha. Myouga gulped loudly, giving Inuyasha a feeling of despair.

"Don't worry, Myouga." Inuyasha whispered. "Everything will be all right."

The spider fell in position for a frontward attack. Inuyasha positioned his shield in place and raised his sword.

"Well then, let us dance."

Inuyasha charged towards the spider. The spider jumped sideways and Inuyasha performed a parry. The spider rolled into a ball and blocked the hit with its hard covering. The spider shot out its web and trapped Inuyasha. The sticky covering didn't allow any movement. Inuyasha kept trying to move, but he couldn't. Just when he though everything was lost, he felt one of his Deku Nuts. He took one out and hit the spider in the eye with it.

The spider shrieked, its focus now on the sharp pain in his one eye. Inuyasha took the chance to take out his small pocket knife and cut the web. When he finally got out, he charged for the spider and cut it open. The venom burned Inuyasha's arms and he cried out in pain. He dropped his sword and in pain. Without wasting any time, Myouga carefully extracted some of the spider's tender flesh and applied it to Inuyasha's limbs. The burning stopped.

"Are you all right, Lord Inuyasha!"

"I will be." Inuyasha winced. "I think."

He inspected his arms. The skin was pink with tinges of red. He softly blew on it. Myouga looked around and found what he was looking for. He jumped to the place where the three Deku Sprouts were and picked up a small leaf. He rushed over to Inuyasha and broke the leaf in half. It squeezed a greenish cream.

"Rub it on, Lord Inuyasha."

Inuyasha did as instructed and felt that the pain had stopped.

"How did you know this?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I was a priest, a long, long time ago. It was required to know such things, for when they were needed."

"Arigato, Myouga-Jiji."

"It's the least I could do." Myouga smiled.

Suddenly, the room started shaking. The same loud groan from before could be heard. Inuyasha blocked his ears, gritting his teeth. As quick as it began, it stopped.

"I'm going to have to shut up that spider for good!"

"It has to be close. Did you hear how loud it was, Lord Inuyasha?"

"Gee, it was kinda hard to hear all the noise." He said sarcastically. He heard a whimpering and looked back. One of the Deku Sprouts had stayed behind, trying to hide himself in a dark corner. Inuyasha walked towards it.

"Oh, Queenie . . . I have failed you! Now I have to betray you and tell them your weakness is your eye." The Sprout sobbed loudly.

Inuyasha walked over to the left corner of the room. A giant door, measuring at least 50 feet in height was placed there. It had a giant spider drawn on it and emeralds bordered the wooden frame.

"I'd say this is the place, but I'll need a second opinion. What do you think, Myouga?"

"It certainly **LOOKS** like the place a spider would be" Myouga said sarcastically.

"Let's see if the Queen is as friendly as the Welcoming Committee.

--

I didn't change the chapter too much; I thought it was fine how it was. Review and I _might _add a never before seen chapter tonight!

Fourth Child of Destiny

7/12/05


	8. Of a Wound and Into the Spider’s Lair

**Enemy Dictionary: **

1. **Parasitic Armored Arachnid Gohma: **A giant spider who gives birth to Gohma spawn. Her weakness is her eye.

**--**

**Disclaimer**: Nope, Zelda doesn't belong to me. Come to think of it, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me either. Stupid taxes . . .

--

_**The Legend of Kagome: Tessusaiga of Time: Rewritten  
**_

_**--**_

**Chapter 11: Of a Wound and Into the Spider's Lair  
**

**--**

**  
**Inuyasha and Myouga entered the room. Inuyasha couldn't see a thing due to the excessive amount of fog. He frowned. '_If this is the battlefield, my opponent's going to have a hell of an advantage'_ Inuyasha thought gloomily.

"Myouga, what do you think?" he whispered.

"This is very rare indeed, Lord Inuyasha."

There seemed to be 10 pillars forming a circle. The outline of the circle was noticeable due to the ring of grass. It gave a spooky feeling, the one that makes you feel you're not alone. He looked around. No sign of any giant spiders around. Everything around was damp and cold.

Myouga's voice trembled as he looked up. "I think I found our Hostess for the evening."

Inuyasha looked up. A **GIANT** spider was glued to the ceiling. It was at least 30 feet tall. The spider opened its one eye and looked around. Inuyasha quickly ran behind a pillar. The spider looked again for the intruder, gave up, and closed its eye again. Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief that echoed all over the room. He silently cursed.

The spider let out a deep sound, probably from the irritation of the noise. She looked around more careful this time, and spotted Inuyasha behind one of the right side pillars.

"Surprise?" Inuyasha whispered.

The spider's eye turned red. Inuyasha quickly took out his sword and his shield. Queen Gohma released a rather large spider. She closed her eye again. Its son stared at Inuyasha and charged at him. Inuyasha jumped sideways and then back flipped. The spider double crossed him and pierced Inuyasha's side. He gasped in pain, but the wound didn't seem too deep. Inuyasha swung his at his opponent, connecting with its hind legs.

While the spider convulsed in pain, Inuyasha took out his Slingshot and shot its eye. Without its one eye, the spider was blind. _It can still sense me if I make too much noise. _It shrieked and kicked and ran all over the room, trying to seek out Inuyasha. Inuyasha slashed one of its front arms off and then stabbed where he thought the spider's heart might be.

Inuyasha panted. He ripped a piece of his tunic off and tightly wrapped it around his wounded rib cage. He hoped it would stop the blood flow.

_I'll have to get this treated_, Inuyasha thought.

"Well, Queenie, your weak attempt didn't work." Inuyasha teased the spider.

He took his Slingshot and waited patiently. As soon as Queen Gohma opened her eye, he shot the seed.

_Bam!_

She lost her balance and fell to the ground with a thud. Inuyasha ran and started striking and slashing her. The Spider shrieked and moaned and then regained her will, took off and climbed back to the roof.

This happened again a second time. The spider would fall to the ground, and Inuyasha would hit it with all he had. On the third try, the spider lost the little energy she had left and died, the flesh burning and rotting into ashes.

Suddenly, a mysterious light lit up the room. The fog mysteriously disappeared and the spider vanished into a pile of ashes. A ring of emerald green light appeared in the middle of the room.  
Inuyasha walked over to it.

"What's this?"

"I believe it is a warp point. It'll probably guide us back to the outside world."

Inuyasha stepped into the ring and sighed in relief, as he felt himself being pulled up.

_I did it . . . I'm going home._

--

I also didn't change much just because I thought this chapter was fine as it was.

Fourth Child of Destiny

7/12/05


	9. Of a Sad Farewell and a New Begining

**_Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Zelda do not belong to me . . . I find it insulting._**

--

**The Legend of Kagome: Tessusaiga of Time: Rewritten  
**

**--**

**Chapter 12: Of a Sad Farewell and a New Beginning**

--

Inuyasha felt himself being pulled upward as the never ending ring of light stretched to infinity. He saw everything go black, and then being gently placed on the ground. He saw the God Tree again.

"God Tree." Inuyasha whispered.

"Thou hast demonstrated thy courage. I knew thou wouldst be able to carry out my wishes. You must heed my warning of the demon they call Naraku. This evil man ceaselessly uses his vile, evil powers in search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Japan. You must never suffer that man with his evil heart to enter the Sacred Realm of legend."

"My end is nigh. Your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful, but I was doomed before you even started. Alas, young Inuyasha, the time has come. I no longer belong in the world of the living. You have granted my wish and for that I am grateful."

"What do you want me to do now?" Inuyasha asked sadly.

"Go to the Higurashi Shrine, there thou will surely meet the Princess of Destiny. I want you to have the stone that man wanted so much, so much he would curse me if I did not give it to him."

A green light encased everything around them and a binding white light came from the God Tree's branches. The wind seemed to blow gently and an emerald with a gold band that cut through the stone fell from the top of the ancient tree. It was placed on Inuyasha's hands.

"I can't." Inuyasha whispered.

"Whatever do you mean, child?"

"I can't take this away from you. The emerald, it's yours."

"Ah, but I gave it to you. The future depends upon thee, thou art courageous. You may miss me, but I certainly won't miss you. I'll always remember the little silvered haired boy who came to my meadow and left me flowers; the little boy that caught butterflies with his net and swam in the lake on hot summer days."

Inuyasha's golden eyes filled with tears. He could feel the God Tree smiling sadly.

"Now leave, Inuyasha, leave and never turn back! Follow the path, and never question your judgment. Remember that Farore, Din, and Naryu are looking after you! I entreat ye . . . Myouga . . . Good . . . bye."

And as soon as he finished, his trunk turned black, his leaves turned brown, and his once soft, curved wooden face disappeared. Inuyasha looked in horror as the once healthy God Tree turned into nothing. He turned away.

"To the Higurashi Shrine, Lord Inuyasha!" Myouga said, as his master slowly made his way back to the village. "Good-bye . . . My God Tree." Myouga whispered and bowed.

--

As soon as he reached the entrance to the village, Kouga stopped him, looking as furious as ever.

"You disgusting half-breed! What did you do to the God Tree!"

Inuyasha looked away. "I didn't do anything."

"You're a liar! We all know you killed the God Tree and we ALL know you have the Kokiri's Emerald! I, Kouga, Leader of the Kokiri, ban you, Inuyasha, from this Forest! You can never come back! Now leave! Leave and never come back! Traitor!"

Inuyasha's head sunk. He ran to the entrance, covering his head with his arms. He almost cried, but his pride made him hold the tears inside. He left the forest and was almost done crossing the bridge, when all of the sudden a voice said:

"Aren't you going to say good-bye?"

Inuyasha stopped. He looked from the corner of his eye and saw Sango holding something in her hands, looking sad. He slowly faced her.

"You're leaving . . . I knew . . . that you would leave the forest . . . someday, Inuyasha. Because you are different from me and my friends. But that's okay, because we'll be friends forever."

"I wasn't planning this, Sango." He spoke sadly.

Her hair was out of its usual ponytail, the wind playing with her black tresses. Her chocolate eyes darted nervously and she bit her lip. She slowly walked towards Inuyasha and extended her hands, leaving the package to the open. Inuyasha took it in his hands. It was an ocarina with flowers painted on it.

"I want you to have this Ocarina. Please take good care of it. When you play my ocarina, I hope you will think of me and come back to the forest to visit."

Inuyasha gave Sango a big bear hug.

"Forget me not, Inuyasha." She whispered.

"I'll never forget you, Sango." He whispered back. She laughed softly.

He laughed with her. He looked back at the gateway to the other world.

"I'll be right here waiting for you." She said, as she gently pushed him. "Go on, then. Your future awaits you!"

He looked back at her. And, with a heavy heart, he walked into the unknown.

--

You can see the difference in this chapter. Review, please!

Fourth Child of Destiny

7/12/05


	10. Of a Way In and a New Friend

Hey! I'm just waiting for reviews . . .

**Japanese Vocabulary: **

1.** Hai**: Yes.

2. **Haori**: An overcoat,like the one Inuyasha uses in the anime.

3. **Hakama**: A type of baggy pants, like the one Kikyo uses.

**--**

**Disclaimer: You guessed it, Zelda doesn't belong to me! Inuyasha doesn't belong to either.  
**

**--**

**_The Legend of Zelda: Tessusaiga of Time: Rewritten  
_**

_**--**_

**Chapter Ten: Of a Way In and a New Friend**

--

The outside world.

Inuyasha walked out of the forest, and what he saw left him speechless. Never had he seen something so . . . **_huge_**. He could see expansive hills and grasslands, and northeast he could distinguish some kind of pit. To his north he saw some type of ranch. As he ventured farther, the midday sun beating down on him he could see a long river that ran all through the east side of the field. There was a dirt path, currently empty except for a lonely wagon or two.

"Hey, you!"

Inuyasha looked back. There was an old man, waving his hand, motioning for him to come closer. Inuyasha took a few steps towards the man. "Hai?"

"I'll say, where are you headed boy?" the old man spoke, his gaze planted firmly on Inuyasha's weapons. .

"I am headed to the Higurashi Shrine. I need to get going if I want to make it before nightfall." The old man let out a horse like laugh. "You ain't getting to town that quick, boy. Ya still need to cross the field. I think you'll be arriving in a good three days."

"Hai, well I really need to be going . . ." Inuyasha replied, and walked off. His mood had soured noticeably and Myouga wasn't even back from his "unexpected call". What a load of bull . . .

--

_Three days._

The heat was killing him. His body screamed for him to stop, but his pride did not allow him to.

Inuyasha had been traveling for days. Myouga still wasn't back. Inuyasha jumped up into a tree. The shade was doing miracles to his sun burnt skin.

"If I would've known it would be this hard, I would have stayed home." Inuyasha complained, as he looked at his surroundings. He could see the shrine was very close, maybe half a day or so. He looked at the sky. _One in the afternoon. _If he took a fifteen minute break and took a quick swim in the adjacent river, he could make it a little past five. Inuyasha jumped off the branch and landed gracefully on the ground. He ran towards the river and jumped into the cool, refreshing water.

--

_Knock knock!_

"Hai?" a soft, feminine voice said.

"Lady Kagome? The great Lord King Sesshoumaru requests your presence in the Great Hall, alongside the infant, Prince Souta."

"Arigato, Satio. I shall be there soon." Kagome replied, her gaze still firm on the room window overlooking her private garden.

The servant nodded and retreated to the outside hall. Kagome sighed and walked to her guardian. "Kaede, would you be kind enough to summon my brother?"

" . . . I was wondering when Lord Naraku would show up." The older woman replied.

--

"Well, if it isn't the flea of the hour." Inuyasha said hotly, running gracefully towards the town.

"You flatter me, Lord Inuyasha. We should make camp. Night will fall upon us soon." Inuyasha glared at him.

"Forget camping!" Inuyasha growled, annoyed, "I want to know why **THIS** is so important. We have to get to this Lady Kagome, fast!"

He took out the stone. Ever since they had abandoned the forest, it had been shinning a dull green. "Put that away, Lord Inuyasha! Put it away!" Myouga commanded. Inuyasha, taken aback, put in back into his haori.

"It's a she, not an it, Lord Inuyasha. Besides, Lady Kagome is a charming, resourceful young lady who will be a great ruler someday."

"Feh! Shows how much I care!"

"Well, for all our bickering, we are finally here, Lord Inuyasha!"

The structure was indeed, astonishing. It had a drawbridge and several water inland waterways. There were two soldiers guarding the entrance. They stood tall, spears in hand but Inuyasha could see their dull weapons. They were only for show, which gave Inuyasha the idea that it was indeed a peaceful place.

"Hey Myouga, how come I can smell demons and humans at the same place?" Inuyasha asked, as he walked into the town.

"Powerful magic, Lord Inuyasha! The Higurashi Shrine is the neutral spot for every demon or human. Fighting in this town equals instant exile. It is how our ancestors wanted it to happen and it shall remain like that for the rest of our days."

Inuyasha talked to the guard for a few minutes and continued his way.

--

"Souta, brother, come!" Kagome called to her younger brother.

He was only two or so, a good seven years younger than her. She smiled at him. He was the image of their father, with his silver bangs. His eyes were a golden color also, but it was a more earthy tone, like sand. She, herself was the only one who did not look anything like their father. She has long, ebony hair and sad grey eyes. She was the image of their mother, her father always used to say.

"Sister." He said simply, stumbling and kept walking alongside her sister.

She straightened her pink kimono, with intricate sakura patterns in gold and white thread. His brother was dressed in a navy blue haori and hakama, a teal thread lining the sleeves and pockets. She raised her head high and went inside the Great Hall when they called her name. Sure enough, Lord Naraku was there alongside her father, Lord Sesshoumaru. She bowed down to her father and Naraku and waited to be seated.

"My daughter, sit down." Sesshoumaru spoke in his calm, neutral tone. His face remained calm and serious but she could distinguish that little flare of happiness he felt from seeing her yet again. She felt herself smiling and sat down, a nearby servant picking up Souta from her arms and placing him on a far corner where a nanny and a playpen with toys was set up.

"What is the meaning of this summon, Father?" Kagome asked, her voice soft and low.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, regretting what he was about to ask of her daughter. "We have thing to discuss about our kingdom. . . . and what's to become of your future." Kagome's gaze switched from her father's upset featured to Lord Naraku's satisfied smirk.

As her father went on, Kagome's eyes widened in horror and her small hands fisted themselves under the elegant hand-crafted table. _'Whatever happens,' _she thought, _'don't let me cry!'_

--

The Market was a busy place indeed. Here and there he could see the stands bursting with items from faraway places like Hong Kong and America.

In between all the commotion he saw a lonely girl with friendly brown eyes and brown hair. He walked towards her. Before he could speak, she beat him to it.

"Your clothes; they're different. You're not from around here are you?" she spoke friendly. He shook his head. "I'm from the forest." She smiled. "You're a fairy boy from the forest! My name is Rin! My dad owns Lin Lin Ranch. Dad went to the Shrine to deliver some tea and he hasn't come back yet." She said worriedly.

"Well, I'm going that way. Maybe I could find him for you?" Inuyasha offered.

The girl smiled. "Rin- chan would appreciate it!"

Inuyasha looked around. There were hoards of people running about and numerous shops but only one caught his attention. He entered the bazaar, looking astonished at all the different weapons.

"Hey, kid." A man behind the counter spoke up. He seemed friendly enough, his voice deep but somewhat comforting. He returned the greeting.

"What brings your lonely self to such a busy town?"

"I need to speak to the Princess." Inuyasha replied, staring at the contents of a bottle on a high shelf. It seemed to be some kind of mask in purple flames. The man chuckled.

"I see my Poes' caught your attention. Best if you don't get involved in all of that. Now, if you want to see the Princess, there I can help ye. You won't make it through the gate without coughing up some serious rupees but even that won't get you to the castle."

"Go on . . ." Inuyasha replied, feigning disinterest, but hanging onto every word.

--

He walked to the skirts of the town, down another dirt path. He could see the gate, four guards watching the entrance. He kept himself close to the stone wall until he found a vine ladder that ran up the shrine wall. It was sturdy enough to hold his weight and he smirked while making his way up.

Inuyasha jumped off the wall. He had climbed the vine, crossed the wall, avoided all the guards, and made it to the Shrine's main entrance. He looked around. He could jump into the moat and swim to the other side. By the time the guards got to the moat, he would be far gone. He jumped off the wall and dived into the moat. Using the currents to his advantage, he made it to the other end and got out of the water. He hid behind a pile of crates.

"There's a man here!"

Sure enough there was a crumpled body. He shook the man. Soon enough, the man woke up. He had friendly brown eyes like Rin's and black hair.

"Hello, there! Who might you be?" the man asked.

"Inuyasha. Are you Rin's father?"

"Hai, I'm Onigumo the owner of Lin Lin Ranch. I came here to the Shrine to deliver some tea but I fell asleep."

"Well, Onigumo-sama, Rin was looking for you." Inuyasha replied.

"What? Rin was looking for me? I messed up badly, leaving Rin behind to wait for me. Arigato for waking me up, Inuyasha-sama. Please, feel free to come by our ranch anytime."

Inuyasha watched the man walk away and when he made sure no soldiers were around, used a water hole to sneak into the palace.

The courtyard was crawling with guards. He gazed at them from his hiding spot. The guards followed predictable patterns and never really looked back. The first guard was situated on an area with a square landscaping. He waited until the soldier was facing away and ran across the garden. The next part was trickier. There were two guards and two fountains. He hid behind one fountain and when the other guard had walked to the right, he snuck through the left and ran to the next part.

There were pagodas and cherry trees all around. He went down a stone hallway and then to a smaller courtyard. There was a ring of flowers and blushes and a small fountain. On the opposite end he saw a balcony and a girl, her back facing him. She seemed to be peeking inside some type of window. He quietly walked towards her.

--

Once again, very different chapter! Please review!

Fourth Child of Destiny

7/13/05 


	11. Of a Sacred Realm and a Magical Song

**Japanese Vocabulary: **

1.** Hai**: Yes.

2. **Arigato**: Thanks.

3. **Gomen nasai**: I'm sorry.

4. **Onegai**: Please.

--

_**Disclaimer: For the eleventh time, Inuyasha and Zelda are not mine!**_

_**--**_

**_The Legend of Kagome: Tessusaiga of Time: Rewritten_**

**--**

**Chapter Eleven: Of a Sacred Realm and a Magical Song**

**--**

Inuyasha walked towards her. She felt him move and looked around. He looked at her. She had raven hair that reached her waist, deep grey eyes, and a warm smile. She wore a pink kimono, with a white ribbon tied around her waist. Her hair was pulled back into multiple ponytails with white ribbons. She was so well dressed, he felt out of place with his rundown green haori and hakama. She looked frighten.

"Who are you? How did you get past the guards? Are you from the forest? Then you wouldn't happen to have the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, would you!"

"Hai, I do." Inuyasha answered, feeling a bit awkward.

Her face lit up. "Just as I thought! You see, I had a dream. In my dream, dark storm clouds were billowing over Japan. But suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds and lit up the ground. The light turned into a figure, holding a green and shinning stone. I know this is a prophecy. Oh! Gomen nasai! I haven't even asked your name yet!"

Inuyasha bowed. "My name is Inuyasha. I come from the Kokiri's Forest, to the southeast. I was sent by the God Tree to see you."

"Inuyasha . . . Strange, it sounds familiar. I am Kagome, Princess of Japan. Onegai, sit down. I will explain why the God Tree has sent you here."

While she talked, Myouga jumped and landed on her hand. She motioned for the window. "Look inside."

Inuyasha walked over. He saw the man from his dream; his dark eyes lay still staring forward.

"The other element in my dream . . . the dark clouds . . . I believe they symbolize that man! Can you see the man with the evil eyes? That is Naraku, Leader of the Gerudos. They hail from the dessert far to the west. Though he swears allegiance to my father, King Sesshoumaru, I am sure he is not sincere.

"Myouga must have told you all about. . . Lord Naraku," she said, choosing her words carefully. "No doubt, I feel in my heart a great evil arising from the Western Lands. This Naraku is an evil fellow, yet my father believes his stories. Naraku wants power and my father is falling into a trap. Father can see the evil, yet he wishes to be blind. All this Naraku wants is my hand in marriage, so he'll be the Lord of Japan!"

"I'm going to tell you the secret of the Sacred Realm. Keep this a secret." Inuyasha heard Kagome's voice inside his head. "Fear not, for I have the power to speak like this."

"The three goddesses, Farore, Din, and Naryu hid the Triforce, because it has the power to grant a wish to its holder. If someone with a kind heart makes a wish, a golden age of prosperity will come. If someone with an evil mind gets hold of the Triforce, Japan will be consumed by evil. The goddesses hid the jewel in the Well of Time. That's the entrance to the Scared Realm from our world. The entrance is sealed with a stone wall called the Door of Time. In order to open the door, you need to collect the three Spiritual Stones. Another thing you need is the Treasure of the Royal Family. The Ocarina of Time."

She began to speak out loud again. "I told my father about my dream. He didn't believe it was a prophecy. Naraku wants Japan . . . no, the entire world! Inuyasha, we are the only ones who can stop him and protect Japan! Will you help me?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Anything for you, milady."

Myouga spoke up. "Princess Kagome, I'm afraid The God Tree's spirit has passed away with our ancestors.""He's gone?" she whispered, her eyes wide.

"I am afraid so, Lady Kagome. Lord Naraku cursed the God Tree and almost had the emerald within his grasp. Good thing Lord Inuyasha here could get it before he did." Myouga pointed out.

Kagome dried the solitary tears that washed her cheeks.

"I am sorry for your loss, Lady Kagome. I, too, weep inside for he, besides my loyal friend Sango, was the only one that truly accepted me for what I am . . . a hanyou."

She shook her head in disproval.

"Do not say such things. Saying being hanyou is a bad thing is an insult to the ones who are proud to be such. A long time ago, he had told my mother that a boy would come with his emerald and ask for guidance. And here, ten years later, his prophecy is becoming a reality. Arigato, Inuyasha."

"I am afraid . . . Naraku has such terrifying power! We must not let him win! My attendant will guide you out of the palace. Don't be afraid to talk to her. In any case, I'll write you a note. It might come in handy."

"I have to be positive that you are up to this. It won't be an easy trip. There **WILL **be many perils involved and I can't have you backing out on me."

Inuyasha bowed again. "I am no coward. I am loyal to my land and I will do anything and everything to make sure the Stones are safe. But I do have one question, Lady Kagome. Why are the Stones so important?"

Myouga answered his question. "The Stones are what open the gate to the Sacred Realm. In the Sacred Realm lies Tessusaiga, a sword so powerful it can banish one hundred demons in one swing. It was made from Lord Inutashio's fang, long, long ago. For this, Naraku wants to possess it, for you see, he would be undefeatable with it."

Kagome spoke up. "You **MUST **get the Spiritual Stones back, or else there's no future! I've heard Naraku planning his vengeance on this land. He says the Era of Humans is drawing to a close finish. For the sake of us all, you **have to **get them back!"

A woman in her early thirties approached them. She bowed down to Kagome.

"Ye carriage is ready, Lady Kagome. Lord Sesshouamru is expecting ye, child."

"Hai, arigato, Kaede-sama. I want you to meet Inuyasha. Of course, you already know Master Myouga."

The woman known as Kaede nodded in approval.

"Kaede, please take Inuyasha to the kitchens. If anyone asks, he is my guest and he will be treated with respect. After he eats, he will stay through the night. As soon as the sun rises, escort him back to town and teach him the Royal Family's Song. Make sure Lord Naraku does not see him. I have a feeling he is hanging out around here somewhere."

She turned to Inuyasha.

"At any case, if you need me, I'll be at Lake Hylia. My father will be dealing with some political affairs there. I do not know how long my stay will be. I hope to see you soon. If you need anything, please inform Kaede. I must leave now."

She walked past Inuyasha and made to leave, but Inuyasha could have sworn he had heard her whisper when she had passed him "Good luck!"

--

After Inuyasha had eaten and refused to stay any longer to sleep in the castle, Kaede escorted him outside. He could see the expanding field, the sunset a breathtaking sight. It seemed the whole grassland had taken the orange shade of the afternoon sun.

"I am Kaede, of the Shiekahs. I am responsible for Lady Kagome. You are a courageous boy . . . heading out on a big adventure. My role in the Princess' dream was to teach the hero a melody. This is the ancient song passed down by the Royal Family. There is mysterious power in these notes."

She began to whistle the tune, and Inuyasha took out his ocarina. He began to follow her and he felt the power and magic flowing throughout the instrument. When they finished, she continued.

"We must protect this land! Take a good look at that mountain. That is Death Mountain, home of the Gorons. You will meet Miroku there, leader of the Gorons. They hold the Spiritual Stone of Fire. At the foot of Death Mountain you will find my village, Kakariko; northeast from here. That is where I was born and raised." She looked at him and wished him luck, then disappeared with a flash of light. Inuyasha stood there, astonished.

"Well then, I guess we better get started, Myouga." Inuyasha said, lazily.

"I guess we do, Lord Inuyasha. To Kakariko Village!"

--

I finally finished the chapter! This has definitely been one of the hardest to rewrite!

Fourth Child of Destiny

7/13/05


	12. Of a Haunting Song & the Composer Bros

**Japanese Dictionary: **

1.** Gomen nasai**: I'm sorry.

2. **Hai**: Yes.

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Zelda are not mine. Onegai, don't sue!**

_**--**_

**_The Legend of Kagome: Tessusaiga of Time  
_**

--

**Chapter 12: Of a Haunting Song and the Thunder Composer Bros  
**

--

The sun had risen and Inuyasha was well on his way to reach Kakariko Village. He frowned at his clothes; Kaede had insisted for Inuyasha to wear typical Kakariko clothing. He was now wearing a green tunic with brown leather boots, a green cap to hide his doggy ears, and he had both his sword and his shield strapped with leather belts. He had a brown leather belt tied around his wait and another one that crossed his chest diagonally from right to left; this one was holding in place his sword and shield for easy access.

He had to admit: this outfit was much handier than his old one. Sure, the old one was more comfortable, but this one had handy pockets inside the tunic. It also allowed more movement with his sword and shield on his backside; he didn't have to tie his sword around his waist anymore.

He walked a bit further, though Myouga was nowhere in sight. The previous night an army of Stalchildren, the earthy remains of children who lost their families to famine and war, attacked Inuyasha. He had been fighting for most of the night but then figured out there seemed to be an endless supply of them and decided to keep lookout somewhere high. He had hidden between the foliage of a sturdy tree, one high and that could support his weight.

"With age comes wisdom . . ." Inuyasha mumbled out loud.

"You can say that again!"

Inuyasha jumped. He looked around. 

He then spotted an owl perched on a tree. He knew he wasn't one, however: owls did not have green eyes and orange feathers. He must be a shape shifter; then again, who knew? Maybe the shifter had something important to say.

"Allow me to introduce myself! I am Shippou, the Great Owl!" The owl replied, flapping its feathers.

"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" he heard a small voice said and smirked when he saw Myouga flying straight out of the owl's feathers. Inuyasha caught Myouga with his fist and cast an iron grip on him. "Hello, there."

Myouga gulped. "Let me go, Lord Inuyasha!"

"Feh! You wish!" the boy replied smartly and pulled a strand of hair from his scalp, which he used to tie around Myouga's tiny waist. He then tied it around his shoulder strap. "You're staying right there, you coward!"

"Gomen nasai, Myouga, old friend!" Shippou laughed. "Now, Inuyasha, heed my words. You will encounter many hardships ahead. That is your fate! Don't feel discouraged, even during the toughest times!"

As the owl flew away, Inuyasha glared down at the flea. "Chicken shit."

--

**Kakariko Village**

That's what the sign read and Inuyasha immediately felt awkward around the place. There seemed to be some kind of unsettling silence, like that of the peace before the storm. It was relatively empty, only a few houses and shops here and there. Most of the villagers were building new structures. There was a tall watchtower to the far left and a well right in the middle of the town. Inuyasha felt spooked by the structure and instead walked as far as he could around it.

Inuyasha made his way around town, mindful of everyone around him. He saw that most stores were closing up. Inuyasha walked towards a man with a shovel in hand.

"Excuse me, sir. What's going on?"

The man grunted and looked at Inuyasha. "Royal Family crisis, boy! Haven't you heard the news? Our Royal Family, Lord King Sesshoumaru, Princess Kagome, and young Prince Souta have been attacked!"

"An ambush, I tell ye!" another older man added.

The man with the shovel grunted again. "No interrupting me, boys! Now, Lord Sesshoumaru had gone to Lake Hylia for some kind of frontier business and their camp was ambushed by bandits. Now, I doubt anything happened to our Highness! Youkai, see? And all the Royal Guards! To tell ye the truth, I think they're well but when the Royal Family suffers, Kakariko suffers also. We are born to serve the Royal Family. This is just a safety precaution, nothing serious."

Inuyasha gaped. "So where is everyone going?"

The man was quiet for a moment. "Well, in case of an invasion, we should be leaving for the windmill. Or maybe the graveyard, but I doubt the people here would want to hide out in such a scary place."

"The graveyard?"

--

The graveyard turned out to be some type of burial ground, for the Sheikahs and the Royal Family. It was distanced from the town, partly shadowed by the great windmill, Kakariko's source of power and water. As he walked around the entrance he saw a huge stone tablet that read:

**R.I.P.**

**Here lie the souls of those who**

**swore loyalty to the**

**Royal Family of Japan.**

**The Sheikah, guardians of the Royal Family**

**and founders of Kakariko, watch over**

**these spirits in their eternal slumber.**

"Well, isn't this welcoming." Inuyasha muttered, getting chills from the sight. _Graveyards and crypts are so **not** my thing._

"Fear not, Lord Inuyasha, for the Sheikah were a righteous and fair race. They dedicated their lives to serve the Royal Family for ages and even in their deaths do they continue to do their task." Myouga stated, respect noticeable in his tone of voice.

Inuyasha nodded dumbly, walking alongside the path that circled around the graves. On the north corner of the graveyard laid a huge tombstone, about ten feet in height and five in length. Besides the tombstone were two smaller graves, one on the right and one to the left. He approached the one on the left and read out loud:

**Thunder Composer Bros**

**Jakotsu the Elder**

**R.I.P.**

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, the ghost of a pale man with black hair and azure eyes, dressed in expensive robes appeared. He had some type of cross on his forehead. Inuyasha took out his sword and stood ground. When the spirit saw him, he launched for Inuyasha but Inuyasha poised his sword and stabbed the ghost through the chest. The ghost saw the sword and retreated.

"You are not one of Naraku's men, are you?" he asked, calm.

"No, I am a messenger from the Royal Family." Inuyasha replied, still a bit shocked to be speaking with the undead.

The ghost bowed. "Let me introduce myself. I am Jakotsu, one of the ghostly composer brothers of Kakariko Village. All the people in this village are born to serve the Royal Family of Japan. We brothers also served and were assigned to study the hereditary powers of the family. Though we never could figure out the power of the Triforce, we had almost completed our study of controlling time with the tones of Ocarinas. I mean, we **did **complete that study!" Jakotsu added, nervously. "We would have been famous, if that hateful Naraku had not tried to steal the results! We could **never **let him reap the fruits of our research! That's why we gave our lives to protect the secret."

Inuyasha moved towards the other grave. "So this is your brother's grave?" Jakotsu nodded. "Go ahead and wake him up."

Inuyasha kneeled down on the barren July ground and wiped the dust from the stone.

**Thunder Composer Bros**

**Bankotsu the Younger**

**R.I.P.**

Another ghost came out of the stone, this one with grey hair and black eyes. He had two purple stripes on his face. He was dressed also in expensive cloths and ribbons. The ghost bowed. "I am Bankotsu. It is a pleasure to meet you, young messenger." He looked at Inuyasha carefully and then at his brother. "Somehow you remind me of our King Sesshoumaru . . . Am I not correct, Jakotsu?"

The older sibling nodded. "Most indeed, my brother."

Bankotsu faced Inuyasha again. "Since you may have **some** connection to the Royal Family, I will tell you a little more of our tale."

"Back then, people called us great composers because of the many musical masterpieces we wrote. But we brothers weren't **just **composers. We had a mission to analyze the mysterious powers of Japan's Royal Family. Our names would be a part of Japan's history if we could complete our research! We kept our study extremely secret until it was finished. To tell you the truth, each of us was studying a different song."

"Do you mean to say the legendary song of the Celestial Sisters?" Myouga questioned, amazed.

"Hai, Master Myouga! One song summons the sun and another summons the moon! Now, if you were **really **sent by a member of the Royal Family, I will tell you about the results of our study." Bankotsu looked at his older brother.

"We inscribed it on the Royal Tombstone. That's where all of Japan's Royal Family has been buried. As a messenger of the Royal family, you should show your Royal credentials on top of the Tombstone." Jakotsu advised.

The two ghostly brothers vanished into a silver mist and Inuyasha stood there, speechless. There was a dark aura surrounding the tombstone. He took a couple of deep breaths and took out his Ocarina. He then remembered the song that Kaede had taught him a few days back. . .

He felt his fingers move by themselves. He was in a trance, and he felt he could not stop playing even if he wished to. As the notes resonated across the graveyard, he felt the earth trembling as if it was at his Ocarina's command. A surge of power crept through his veins as the ancient stone began to split in half.

As the song came to an end, the monument rumbled down and Inuyasha felt a mysterious force pulling him towards the grave. He was soon enveloped into eternal darkness. Inuyasha felt the spirits of the Sheikah surround him and heard the sorrowful howling; he was slowly being consumed by the presence of the warriors. He felt a sickening calm that haunted his insides and a lonely embrace, like that of Death's soft touch.

And as he felt himself being pulled into an eternal slumber, he knew he was slowly dying. Hypnotized, he thought if he had to die, it would have been there in their arms.

--

This is the most beautiful chapter yet! I love it! Please read and review!

Fourth Child of Destiny

7/14/05


	13. QUICK AN,PLEASE PLEASE READ!

Hey everyone!

Just to let you know I'm rewriting the story! (Yes, again. I'm telling you until you get it and finally **review**). The next few chapters (Eight to Thirteen) will be really different. So, please if you see this, read the story again and please review. If you hit on a story, the least you can do is post a quick opinion.

Thank you!

-Fourth Child of Destiny-

7/12/05


	14. Of a Song That Shook Time and a Link

**Enemy Dictionary**

1.** ReDead**: Zombies who paralyze victims and slowly suck their life away.

**--**

**Disclaimer: Zelda belongs to Nintendo and Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, who belong to me. In my dreams . . . **

--

_**The Legend of Kagome: Tessusaiga of Time: Rewritten**_

_**--**_

**Chapter 13: Of a Song That Shook Time and a Link to The Past**

**--**

He felt his fingers move by themselves. He was in a trance, and he felt he could not stop playing even if he wished to. As the notes resonated across the graveyard, he felt the earth trembling as if it was at his Ocarina's command. A surge of power crept through his veins as the ancient stone began to split in half.

As the song came to an end, the monument rumbled down and Inuyasha felt a mysterious force pulling him towards the grave. He was soon enveloped into eternal darkness. Inuyasha felt the spirits of the Sheikah surround him and heard the sorrowful howling; he was slowly being consumed by the presence of the warriors. He felt a sickening calm that haunted his insides and a lonely embrace, like that of Death's soft touch.

And as he felt himself being pulled into an eternal slumber, he knew he was slowly dying. Hypnotized, he thought if he had to die, it would have been there in their arms.

**--**

_I never said I'd lie in wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try  
_

The shadows spoke to him, in comforting gestures and he felt their forms float besides him. Inuyasha was in a loving trance and he could see the Sheikah, warriors with silver hair and violet and gold eyes. Inuyasha felt like one of them, huddled between the masses of lost souls and wished he could die so that he could join them in their home forever.

But he felt the euphoria died down and the spirits soon abandoned him. He felt a strong gust of wind smack his face and there he woke up from his half dream, half nightmare. He felt dazed, still lost in the images he had seen. "Myouga?" he groggily called out.

"Lord Inuyasha!" the flea called, relived. "I was afraid I was going to lose you!"

Inuyasha groaned. "My head feels like it's about to blow up. What were those?"

"They were the tormented souls of the Sheikah, Lord Inuyasha. You see, the Sheikah have always been loyal to the Royal Family but some were killed in the most horrifying deaths. These warriors chose to torment the soldiers who have the opportunity to live on."

He nodded and stared ahead. They were in some type of clammy and dark corridor. There were bones and carcasses everywhere. At the end of the passageway, there was a skeleton hanging from the ceiling. Inuyasha shuddered and walked past it. He ended up in a chamber, full of crypts. He approached one of his far right. It read:

--

**Those who break into the Royal Tomb**

**will be obstructed by the**

**lurkers in the dark.**

**Shine light on the**

**Living Dead.**

--

He walked briskly across the room, vigilant of everything around him. His doggy ears twitched under his hat; his sensitive hearing picked up the fluttering of a bat's wings and the rustle of mice. He crossed through a gate to the adjoining room. It was full of **zombies**! Inuyasha ran to the far left, avoiding most of the monsters. He heard a shriek and his eyes flew open. **He could not move**!

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
_

He felt the minutes pass, hours perhaps, or maybe seconds; he was not sure. At last the numbness dissipated and his limbs began to work. He shook as he collapsed into the cold stone floor. Oxygen flooded into his lungs and his brain began to slowly function again. He shakily elevated his head and crawled in an antagonizing pace for the exit. The voices assaulted his head, the hallucinations strong once again.

**--**

_And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever...  
Ever..._

He drowned into the shadows, sinking deeper into the haunting obscurity. Inuyasha felt someone pull him upwards. He batted his eyes and stared at his liberator. It was a woman, with black hair and amethyst eyes. She had graceful, almost celestial beauty. She extended her arms, offering a warm embrace. Inuyasha stretched his hand as far as he could and she did the same; his small fingers entwined with her long, feminine ones. She smiled and he saw the tears, like an untainted river spill out from her violet orbs.

_Get the feeling that you're never  
all alone? And I remember now:  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies!  
She dies . . .  
_

Her sweet tears matted into Inuyasha's silver mane, soaking his cheeks. His grip became stronger and he began to pull himself to her. His eyes flew wide open as he saw the Sheikah surround them with their intimidating gazes. They began to drag Inuyasha down and the woman watched in terror as Inuyasha's fingers slipped from her delicate ones and he was thrust into the unknown.

**--**

There was light again, as weak as he saw it, but it was there. He began to creep into consciousness and woke up several moments later; he seemed to be in another secluded room. There was a giant marble wall, full of writings in ancient tongues. Inuyasha weakly stood up and walked towards the north wall, the most extravagant looking of all.

**--**

**This poem is dedicated to the**

**memory of the dearly departed**

**members of the Royal Family.**

**The rising sun will eventually set,**

**A newborn's life will soon fade.**

**From sun to moon, moon to sun . . .**

**Give peaceful rest to the undead**

**Restless souls wander**

**where they don't belong.**

**Bring them calm**

**with the Celestial Song**

**--**

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
_

Below that was a music meter, inscribed in the stone. It looked much younger than the original text. Inuyasha took out his Ocarina and played the notes. There, on higher ground, the sky darkened and the moon slowly began to creep forward.

**--**

Away from the graveyard and the village, Inuyasha was well on his way to Death Mountain Trail. He showed the guardian Princess Kagome's note and the man opened the gate for him.

"Death Mountain is an active volcano, you know. You might make it to Goron City before tomorrow night, weather permitting. No guarantees, though. Death Mountain is as unpredictable as our King, Lord Sesshoumaru." Another soldier approached them. "Hey, Khanume! Master Shinjii just arrived into town!"

"Well, I'll be! Kid, what's your name?" Khanume asked.

"Inuyasha." He replied, looking at Myouga, confused. "Hm, Master Shinjii you said?" The flea asked and Khanume nodded. "Master Shinjii is one of the few knights of the Red Lions. He just got into town, come and meet him!"

_And all the things that you never ever told me,  
and all the smiles that are ever going to haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

**--**

Master Shinjii turned out to be a robust man in his fifties. He was an eccentric man with golden robes and snow white hair. The whole crowd crammed into the medium-sized hut, a hearty discussion present. There were tables and beer and laughter. Master Shinjii saw Inuyasha from the other side of the room and walked towards him.

"My boy, what is your name?" he spoke in a deep, joyful voice. Inuyasha stood there, confused. "Inuyasha."

The man smiled. "Just Inuyasha? No last name?" Suddenly, the man noticed Myouga perched on Inuyasha's shoulder. "By the goddess Farore! Myouga, old friend, is that you?"

The flea jumped. "Shinjii, it has been far too long!"

**--**

Currently far away from the commotion, Master Shinjii and Myouga sat alone, talking about better days. The peculiar couple laughed about the tales each had to relate.

"Well, after the old Order split, once the Amalgamating War was ended, I went back home to the dessert. By that time, Emperor Kategomaru was still in power. Most considered me a traitor for fighting by King Inutashio's side, but Emperor Kategomaru knew better. I became one of his Royal Advisors." Myouga began.

Master Shinjii laughed. "How long has it been since I have heard Lord Inutashio's name? Ten years, perhaps?"

Myouga looked above, at the star speckled firmament. "Far too long, indeed. Now, after I served for two years under Emperor Kategomaru, a plague befell on us. Many soldiers died along our respected Emperor. That's when Yura came by. Yura is Emperor Kagetomaru's daughter, a charming demoness. I served under her for two more years. Our Gerudo population slowly began to creep forward, and all seemed right until Naraku came. He claimed to be late Kagetomaru's bastard son. Yura was at a loss, as was I. I remained in our fortress for six months, and one day I was banished and turned into a demon flea."

_And all the wounds that are ever _

_going to scar me;  
For all the ghosts that are never_

_going to catch me_

_If I fall . . .  
If I fall down . . ._

Shinjii looked amazed. "You have gone through quite a lot, Master Myouga, but you have only told of your first four and a half years. Where did Destiny take you next, my friend?"

Myouga crossed his arms and sighed. "Banished and by my own, I wandered for months around Japan until I came to the Goshinboku Forest. There I found out ancient friend, the God Tree. I served under him for six years, until little less than a month ago when I left his side to guide my new Master."

The old knight smiled. "Whatever happened to the God Tree?"

"He is in a better place, my friend; that he most certainly is." Myouga sighed. "I went to the forest seeking an old acquaintance, but instead found two: late Inutashio's child."

"By the goddesses! His missing son! Inuyasha . . ." Shinjii grinned. "I knew it was him. I saw the lad across the room and thought I was seeing a ghost, Inutashio's ghost to be precise . . . I thought I was going crazy. But **_how_**? How did he end up in the Goshinboku Forest?"

The flea grew sad. "Before Lord Inutashio's death, he instructed his wife to run from the castle. In an attempt to escape the Amalgamating War, Lady Jyurokuya hid in Lake Hylia for a few days and then ran to the God Tree's domains. But sadly, she did not make it unharmed. Lady Jyurokuya reached the God Tree and left infant Inuyasha to the Goshinboku. She passed away in the God Tree's roots and the rest is history."

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
_

"Ah. That is most tragic indeed." Shinjii sighed and suddenly spoke, as if defeated. "How unfortunate that young Inuyasha grew up without his parents. Does he know anything about his past?"

Myouga shook his head. "He has but one link to the past, the great sword Tessusaiga. But even now he knows nothing of it. He is too young to handle the truth about his history and who his parents were. Maybe someday, old friend."

"Maybe someday, undeniably. It seems once again, the Clan of the Dogs, is out to clash against Naraku. I guess it runs in the blood, eh?" Master Shinjii laughed with gusto, slowly standing up from the grassy ground.

Myouga smiled and looked up at the night sky, envisioning his late Master and his beautiful deceased wife. "I believe it does, old friend . . . I believe it does."

_  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever going to haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever going to scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna..._

**--**

I thought about adding the trip to Goron City here, but I think this is where the chapter should end. Thanks for reviewing, three reviews cheered me up but I know I can get more. The song is called 'The Ghost of You' by My Chemical Romance. I just thought it was sweet and decided to add it to the chapter.

**BleakFate: **You haven't even updated you stories in years! Lol. Thanks for the review, though. Make sure you review this chapter, too!

**linkylink: **I don't think there's a paradox silly enough to have Inuyasha and Link meet. I know the story is confusing the first chapters, but it'll clear up in five or six more. Thanks for your review!

**angel61991: **Thanks for your review and I'll try to update as soon as possible!

Fourth Child of Destiny

7/16/05


End file.
